


A fake indentity

by Celestlian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Almost There (The Princess And The Frog song), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, Philtheo - Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: "Well, I'll guess I'll see you, uh...""James. James Kettle." Oh God. Philip Hamilton had fucked up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?

"Coming!"

Theodosia skidded out of her room, running down the stairs and reaching the door. She opened it and looked confused for a moment.  
A handsome teenage boy with long curly hair bunched into a ponytail and a blue coat stood there, holding a leaflet.  
"Um...can I help you?" she asked. She looked at the leaflet. _Probably wants me to vote for someone._  
It was going to be awkward trying to tell him that she was the daughter of Aaron Burr, a presidential candidate also running in the race.  
She looked at the words visible at the top of the leaflet:  
**Vote for Hamilton.**

Oh. Ten times more awkward.

"I....don't think my father will be voting for Hamilton."  
"Really? I think I can convince you."  
"N-No, I don't think you can," Theodosia replied nervously, shifting her feet. The boy just smirked. It made him look even more handsome than before.  
"Well, I'm sure I can try."  
"I invite you to," she said calmly, though inside, she was screaming. What would he do? Would he flirt with her? Kiss her? Take her to bed, even?

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice that calmed her panic.  
"Excuse me, could I get past you?"  
"Oh, sorry."  
Theodosia watched her father walk into the house and put down his suitcase. She turned to the boy, who now had hid the leaflet behind his back.  
"You tried."  
"Mhmm." He nodded confidently, though she saw how nervous he was.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you, uh..."  
"James. James Kettle," the boy replied quickly.  
"Well, Mr Kettle, I'll see you later. Good afternoon."  
"Good afternoon, Miss Burr." The boy quickly walked off. With a slight shake of the head and a laugh, she shut the door.  
"Who was that?" her father asked.  
"Some boy trying to give leaflets out. I think it was for the election."  
"And who was the boy rooting for?" Aaron Burr inquired.  
"John Adams," Theodosia immediately replied as she walked into the kitchen.  
She smiled at him. "I missed you father." She hugged him, and he hugged back.  
"I missed you too honey. Now, come on. Supper?"


	2. Chapter 2

Out of sheer embarrassment, Philip went back home, refusing to go to any more people's houses. He opened the door and sighed. He saw Eliza look up. "Philip? What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I fucked up," he groaned. Eliza put down her sewing and frowned. "I really fucked up."

"Why don't you tell me what happened, and then we can sort it out, okay?"

"Okay." 

The oldest child of the Hamilton household sat in the chair next to Eliza's. 

"Well, I went to a house, right, and there was this girl, about the same age as me."

"Right."

"I was going to try to convince her to make her father vote for Pa when Aaron Burr - Aaron Burr! - turns up at the door! It was Aaron Burr's house! I'd turned up with a leaflet at _Aaron Burr's house!"_

Philip put his head in hands. 

"What's this about Aaron Burr?" 

Alexander Hamilton, Philip's father, came downstairs, rubbing his eyes. He took one look at his son and his eyes widened in worry. "What-" 

He was silenced by the gesture of Eliza putting a finger to her lips. The woman rubbed her eldest child's back.  

"It's alright Philip." 

"No, no it's not. After she asked me my name, I said my name was James Kettle!"

Alexander snorted. 

"Okay, I have to say, that's a pretty stupid name!" he laughed. "Hey!" He exclaimed in protest as someone whacked him on the head. 

"It's a perfectly nice name," Angelica Hamilton countered. She sat beside Philip. The teen smiled at his younger sister. 

"Hey Angie." 

"Hey. Philip, you okay?" 

"Yeah, I uh, I'm fine. I'm just going to go upstairs."

"Philip-" Eliza cut herself off with a sigh as she watched her son trudge upwards to his room. Angie frowned.

"I'm gonna go after him."

Angelica knocked on the door. "Philip?"

"I'm fine. I feel better now."

"No you don't. You sound the same way as you did before. Please can I come in?" she pleaded.

With a sigh, Philip opened the door. Angie stood there in her pink dress, watching him worriedly. She walked in and sat on his bed.

"Now, why don't you tell me everything?"

Philip did so. Angelica giggled. 

"'James Kettle'?"

"Yeah. Pretty stupid name, isn't it?" The two laughed and then calmed down. Philip looked at her. "I feel much better." 

"You look it." Angelica got up. "Come on. Dinner's downstairs." She held out her hand. Philip took it and let himself be led to the dinner table. 

As he sat down with his family and began to eat, the eldest Hamilton child thought things would look up after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia sings like a princess.

Burr looked around, coughing a little at the dust that revolved around within the building. 

"Theo-" he started, but she cut him off. 

"Isn't this amazing! I can clean it and it'll be good as new!" 

Burr chuckled at her enthusiasm, linking his arm with hers and pulling her towards him. 

 

"Theodosia, all I want is for you to to find your Prince Charming and dance off into the night," he said in an honest tone. 

"Daddy, I don't have time for dancing!" Theodosia said with a slight laugh. She led Burr to the only table in the large space and sat him down. 

"That's just gonna have to wait a while," she sang. Burr smiled. 

"How long are we talking about here?" he joked.

Theodosia placed a white tablecloth onto the round table. "Ain't got time for messing around...and it's not my style." She put the broom into another corner of the room. 

"This old town can slow you down, people taking the easy way," she sang, putting her arms around Burr from behind. She took out the picture of a restaurant that her mother gave her when she was little. She tipped Burr's chin to look up at the room. Burr raised an eyebrow. 

"But I know exactly where I'm going, I'm getting closer and closer every day! And I'm almost there! I'm almost there," she sang, sauntering across the room. "People down here think I'm crazy," she sang as she climbed a rickety, tall ladder, going up nearly half of the steps, "but I don't care." At this point, Theodosia threw her head back with a smile. The ladder nearly tipped backwards. Burr was out of his chair in an instant. 

"Theo!" he exclaimed. 

"Trials and tribulations, I've had my share," Theodosia sang as she wobbled on the ladder, which soon became stable again. "There ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there." She climbed down the ladder and hummed, grabbing the broom and spinning round, dusting the place.

"Theodosia, I really must protest! You are a young lady and-"

"I remember mama told me 'fairytales can't come true. You've gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you!" She pointed at Burr before continuing to dust the floor.

"So I'll work real hard each and every day, and things for sure are goin' my way." She passed the broom from one hand to the other, as if getting ready for a strange game. "Just doin' what I do, look out boys I'm coming through! And I'm almost there, I'm almost there. People gon' come here from everywhere and I'm almost there. I'm almost there!" 

Theodosia pulled her father into the middle of the room and began to dance with him. 

"Theo-" he protested, but she then spun him round. Burr shouted out as he nearly fell and Theodosia laughed, catching both his hands in hers. Burr looked at his daughter felt pride swell within him. She then stopped and he returned to his seat, a little dazed. 

"There's been trials and tribulations, you know I've had my share." The girl looked sad before her face lit up. "But I've climbed a mountain, I've crossed a river and I'm almost there!" She grabbed Burr's hands and smiled widely, grabbing her broom. 

"I'm almost there. I'm ALMOST THERE!" She sang. Her beautiful voice filled the room and suddenly they were cleaning everything and Burr was ecstatic about Theodosia's dream of building a restaurant. He couldn't wait to see what she had in store. 

Then, Theodosia grabbed his hand and ran to the door. Burr tightly held onto his hat so as to not let it fall off. He twirled her around before she let go of his hand and skipped out. By the end of the song, Burr was grinning.

He was proud of Theodosia. 


	4. Chapter 4

Philip continued to walk down the street, winking and flirting with any girl who seemed interested. When he left, he knew they were all swooning over him. He smiled smugly, satisfied. The nineteen ear old looked around. People were chatting excitedly about the election. He hoped his dad would win it. 

Philip heard humming and looked up. He was surprised when he saw his classmates, Martha and Dolly. Both of them were chatting to each other in slightly raised voices as they walked down the street. Where was the humming coming from then? 

He turned round and saw Theodosia Burr herself walking down the street, smiling. Philip froze, remembering the accident he'd made at her house only just yesterday. Immediately after recalling that dreadful memory he darted down a corner, running into a building. He breathed heavily and looked up. 

Shit. 

Thomas Jefferson stood there, watching Philip with a smirk. 

"Philip, isn't it? Hamilton's boy." 

"Yeah. Um, sorry sir, I should probably leave, I-" 

"Nonsense! Come on in! You're always welcome!" Thomas forcibly ushered Philip in and shut the door, walking over to his desk. "Who were ya tryin' run from anyway?" he asked with a chuckle while he shuffled through his paperwork.

"Some classmates. It can be rough sometimes at boarding school."

"Yes, yes," Jefferson said, not really paying any attention. He turned to Philip. "Whaddya wanna do when you grow up Philip?"

"I wanna be a poet." 

"A poet. Right." Thomas' lips were pursed into a thin straight line. Philip frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with being a poet, you know. I'm sure you're great with verses...Jefferson...Sir." Philip gulped, looking up at the man in the purple suit, who now stood over him, silent. He looked scary. Then, in a split second he was back to his usual, cheery persona. 

"Ah, thank you boy." 

"Welcome. I should probably leave. See you." Philip was about to open the door when Thomas Jefferson opened his mouth.

"Philip?"

"Yes?" The teen turned round to look at him. 

"Don't be like your father." 

That was all Philip heard before he left, pondering over whether to trust Jefferson or not as he walked back to his house.

- 

"Really? Her name was Peggy?" 

"Yes."

 

Philip walked in to find his younger sister and his mother sitting in some chairs, looking over a photo album.  

"I wish I could have met her. She sounds so nice."

Philip walked over, leaning on Eliza's chair. "That's Aunt Peggy, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Eliza paused before sighing. "I miss her so much."

"So do I," Philip smiled gently. "We used to play together."

"She'd always ask if she could keep you, you know," Eliza informed him. "She looked up to your father and admired him."

Hamilton walked in. "Peggy huh?"

"Yeah," Angelica whispered, eyes pooling with tears. Hamilton opened his arms. "Come here."

His daughter and wife hugged him.

"Philip?"

"Jesus Christ pa, I'm too old for-"  

"Oh come on!" Angelica pulled Philip into a hug. The eldest Hamilton child looked at his mother, who was silently crying. "Ma," he said quietly. 

The woman sobbed and he hugged her tightly. "It's alright Ma. It's okay." 

"I should've been with her. I should've stayed by her side." 

"There was nothing you could do Betsey," Philip's father said gently, rubbing her back. He looked at his younger daughter, who had wiped away her tears and was watching Eliza, heartbroken.

Philip wished Aunt Peggy the best in heaven.  


	5. Chapter 5

Theo was out. Burr sat down in his bedroom, thinking of his wife. He closed his eyes, remembering her laugh and her smile. She was always so lovely. The woman was witty and intelligent, and Burr loved that. He continued to remember aspects of her, like how she always used to blush and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear when they talked when they were younger, or how she used to hum while cooking.

Another thing was that her body was so...sensitive. Burr remembered the first time they conceived. Theodosia had eloped to America with him and they had just come back from their honeymoon. He remembered her writhing in pleasure beneath him, moaning sweetly, screaming his name out loud as he- 

Burr shook his head quickly. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He shouldn't be _remembering_ this in detail, but he did. Oh, how he wished to kiss her, to watch her hug their daughter, and to see her eyes sparkle. 

  _Oh Theo, when you smile, I know a part of her lives on, I know I can go on._

Then, silently, Burr started to sob. He wanted Theodosia back. She was beautiful in every way, and it upset him so that she was gone. He put his head in his hands, trying to muffle the sounds. 

Nearly an hour passed, but it felt like forever. Burr did not notice Theodosia's return 

"Father?" she asked. There was no answer. Theodosia saw her father crying and dropped the bags, running over to him. "Father!" she gasped. 

"I wish your mother were here," Burr whispered after calming down. 

"So do I father. So do I." 

The two Burrs were silent for a moment before Theodosia smiled. "Remember how her favourite time was sunset, and she said she wanted to become the sky when she was gone?" 

"Yes, and the time you tried to spend the night under the stars and we both had to get you inside because you were sneezing so much?" 

"Dad!" Theo laughed. "Stop making this about me." 

"I know....but I miss her so much. It hurts." 

Theodosia hugged her father. 

 

At that moment, the sun began to slowly dip into the horizon, and Theodosia stared up at the sky. 

"Hello mother," she whispered. She smiled. 

Hopefully, in time, the two would recover. 

 


End file.
